Computer networks such as local area networks (LANs) and metropolitan area networks (MANs) can be complex to run and manage. Network management software applications can be used to help manage these computer networks. The network management software applications can show the network topology and indicate failures in the network. An example of a network management software application is the Hewlett-Packard OpenView Network Node Manager (NNM) product.
To produce a display in a network management software application, data from nodes in the computer network is obtained. A management protocol, such as the Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP), can be used to obtain information from the nodes in the computer network. This information can be stored for later use by the network management software application.